


Bite & Delight

by BennyLafitte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Enchanted Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gabriel Lives, Hunting, Like but with no explanation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyLafitte/pseuds/BennyLafitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting a case, Sam is bitten by a creature that has a strange effects on his personality and on his relationships with the people close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite & Delight

Sam kneads his hands through his hair as he opens yet another book. No matter how much they research this case, they're never going to find out what creature they're hunting when they have next to no evidence. A list of six recent murders. The only connection being they're all in a relationship or married and live in the same town. Different ages, different stories, different personalities. There's no link or pattern to work with.

They wouldn't even be working a case this abstract, if it didn't seem so abnormal to have six murders in two weeks with a ritual murder; the partner would come home or vise versa, they'd have a normal night and when they woke up, their partner is dead. Sam looks through the notes Dean's made while interviewing the victim's partners. All devastated. Some a little less than others. All their relationships were in different states too.

Dean's passed out in the chair he was reading in, and Sam's pretty close to falling asleep too. Even Gabriel has been called in for this case. Him and Castiel checked out the bodies of the victims, finding their blood high on hormones and practically no blood in their bodies. Pierce marks have been found on various parts of the body- neck, wrists and on the thighs. Not vampire marks, or anything they've found before. No partner reported waking up at all, and the autopsies suggest the people had been dead several hours after they were found.

Sam rubs his eyes, noticing the time. Almost 7am. He sighs, shutting his book and heading to their bathroom to take a hot shower. By the time he gets out, he's feeling more awake. He changes, thinking about the case. He wishes they could call Bobby. God, not going to sleep puts him in a terrible mood. It's still too early to wake Dean up but he sit down and starts looking up the history of the town, thinking of sacrifices and ancient creatures they haven't come across yet. He looks into recent news reports, hoping to see if there's an artifact that's been moved.

He finds an interesting case of planning permission and one of the newest victims pops up under the radar. Sam rereads it, double checking, and realizes it's the same surname as the victim but the wife; the one who found him. She's a local environmentalist on the site. Sam checks the date. Posted six days ago. Four days before her husband was found dead. It's strange, or perhaps a coincidence, because another partner they spoke to is a planning developer for that site.

Sam grabs the notes. They've been looking at this all wrong! Never mind a link to connect the victims, they have a link that connects all the partners. Within the last two weeks, they've all visited this warehouse. "Dean." Sam says, going through all the professions of the partners. All work in developing or in a similar field. Development for this warehouse is going on everyday, they need to find what is there and kill or remove it. "Dean!" Sam yells, shaking his brother, "Call Cas and Gabriel. Come on, we have to go!"

* * *

As they drive to the warehouse, Sam explains the situation to Dean, who prays to Cas and Gabriel to meet them there. Dean's a little slow to catch on, and not all that happy about charging into a building with little information. Sam assures him different, because this creature or thing is only affecting people in a relationship, and not killing the one who disturbs it. Plus with angel backup, they're safe.

They load guns of everything; silver bullets, salt rounds and iron. They wear silver and bring knives engraved with every symbol they know on them, tucked into socks and belts and jackets. Gabriel and Cas show up and Sam explains the situation.

"It doesn't sound like anything I've seen before." Cas tells them, deep in thought. Gabriel shrugs.

"Let's go." Dean takes control, handing Gabriel and Castiel both a knife, if witches are involved or binding symbols they're going to need protection. Since Gabriel started hunting with them, they've found it easier to split up into pairs. Gabriel with Sam and Dean with Castiel. An angel with a hunter is a good combination of skill and powers. Sam and Dean were hesitant to split up, having hunted with each other for so long but found it's the most effective way to hunt.

Sam and Gabriel head upstairs while Dean and Cas take the ground floor and basement. They can't seem to find any symbols stopping them from entering. Whatever this creature is or object, it's not expecting hunters to show up. Gabriel heads down the corridor while Sam starts going in and out of rooms. He enters a room, hearing a slight tapping and raises his gun into a position to shoot, seeing nothing in the room except an open window. He walks over to shut it up, and the door slams closed behind him. Panicking slightly, he tries to open it. Locked. Holding his gun, he circles the room. There's footsteps behind him and he turns, about to shoot.

A young women stands there is, small and blonde, her hands up in an petrified surrender. "Don't shoot!" She pleads, but Sam doesn't lower his gun.

"Who are you?" He demands and she winces at his harsh voice.

"I-I work here! I'm designing new rooms, please." She sobs, "Please don't kill me."

Sam lowers his gun but doesn't put it away. She wipes the tears from her face. "Just let me go, please let me go."

"One second, then you can leave." Sam slowly, not wanting to scare her anymore, pulls out the little bottle of holy water and flicks it at her. Nothing happens. He reaches out, handing her an iron and silver linked chain which she takes, shaking with fear. Again, no reaction.

"Okay, I'm sorry, sorry. Of course you can go." He assures her and she sobs with joy, just a girl who's had the fright of her life. Sam heads over to the door and tries to open in, finding it won't budge at all.

"Dammit." He turns around, the girl wide eyes staring at him. "I'm sorry, my name's Sam. I'm a agent." He thankfully remember to grab his badge, encase they were caught. She looks much calmer. "We think someone's in the building who's very, very dangerous. I think they've locked the door. Don't panic, I have backup who are going to come help us."

The girl rushes forward, burying her head into Sam's chest and Sam can feel her shaking. He runs his hand up and down her arm, trying to calm her down. She seems to relax, and Sam does too as he's held tightly. He's starting to feel the effects of staying up all night, and has to keep reminding himself to stay focused for the women's sake. His mind's hazy, drifting in and out of reality. He feels the girl start to move and then her hot mouth presses against his. Her hands cup the side of his face and the other is caught on his jacket, pulling his down to her level.

She pulls him backward and he lets her maneuver him, all thought of anything other than her, this women, and her against him. He gasps as she bites down hard on his lower lips, scratching her nails across his neck. It clears his thoughts enough to think that is wrong. He doesn't even know the women's name, doesn't care as she darts her wet tongue into his mouth. He pulls her up, lifting her up and pushing her into the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist, height difference gone. She threats her fingers through his hair as Sam pulls at her top. It's rough and he's moving too quickly, fucking desperate for her.

He moans into her mouth when her shirt comes off. She's not wearing anything underneath. Her nipples are hard and she arches her shoulders back, offering herself to Sam. He run her hands over her breasts, mapping the soft skin around the nipples before he takes one in his mouth, circling his tongue around it. He sucks gently, as she digs her nails into his back.

Sam tilts his head back and gets a good look at the room, remembering where they are. An abandoned warehouse. With Gabriel, Cas and Dean. They're here, looking for a creature. The girl notices the distraction, the visible confusion on Sam's face. When she kisses him, Sam forgets it all. Lost in a haze of skin and touching, he starts pulling at the skirt she's wearing, hoisting it up around her waist.

The tiny lace panties she's wearing cover her cunt, but don't hide the wet between her legs or how ready she is for Sam. He tugs easier on her panties, leaving them on and slipping a finger into her wet center. Fuck, she's so wet and ready for him and she tightens around him and he slides in another finger easily, starting to move. She wiggles around on him, moaning at each movement.

"Fuck me." She demands, rolling her hips, and when he pulls his fingers out, she moans. He undoes the button and zipper on his jeans, pulling out his curved, hard cock and slides into her. She shivers against him as Sam groans at the relief of her heat wrapped around his cock. He starts rolling his hips and she thrusts down to meet his movements, until they're moving together. His orgasm shocks him, feeling her orgasm before him does. She pants, trying to regain her breath as Sam loses control. He pulls out of her, not letting her move away from him.

He doesn't want her to leave. He wants her again, wants to fuck her right now if he could. She carefully tucks him back into his pants, pulling up her panties and her shirt back into position. She leans forward, claiming his mouth as she slowly gets down. She grabs her shirt from the floor and put it on while watching him.

"Sam." She calls, walking across the room. He follows her without hesitating, meeting her in the center of the room. "Lie down." She demands, stroking her thumb against his cheek. She looks less delicate now, and Sam does as she says. She straddles him, rocking back and forth against his hips, her hands running over his chest and up his arms to his wrists. She wraps something around one and it begins to hurt. Rope, Sam thinks to himself, recognizing the feel. She's tying him down.

He pulls at the restraints slightly, testing it out. It's tight, painfully so. "Shh. Relax." She sooth, kissing him gently and starting on the other wrist. He does relax, looking up at the ceiling and noticing for the first time all of the symbols carved into the ceiling. He traces the shapes and letters with his eyes, following them as he's bound to the floor. Instead of worrying, he just lets himself forget everything.

Suddenly, there's hot words in his ear, "Sam? Sam, I need you to stay with me." The women coos, his voice deep and velvet, hypnotizing him. "Can you hear me?"

Sam, unable to speak, nods his head and she rewards him with a smile, "Good. Listen to me. I know you're a hunter. I know you're out to stop the big, bad wolf who killed all those people but it wasn't me. I don't kill them, Sam." Her voice is so tortures, Sam wishes he could reach out and comfort her. "They want to, they need to. All I do is make them happy. Can you understand that? I give them what they want, like I can give you what you want."

Sam listens to what she's saying but doesn't react. There's no struggling or trying to talk. He listens and lies there.

"Then I help them." Her voice lightens, "I give them a wonderful gift of love. They can have whoever they want, and I don't ever tell them to kill. I'm not like my cousins. I'm not evil. You know that, Sam. You like me. You wanted me." Sam looks up at the girl sat next to him. She looks different, like her face is blurred. It's his eyesight but her features look strange.

There's someone you like, isn't there? I can sense that. I'll give him to you, Sam. You can have him. All you have to do is give me permission to help you. That's all I want from you. You have to be willing to do that for me."

Sam focuses when he hears about the person he likes. Gabriel. The angel he adores. The one who doesn't need a human with a crush. Permission?

"Sam?" She says, reminding Sam where he is and what's he's meant to be thinking about. He nods, but this isn't enough.

"Tell me you're willing."

"I am." Sam whispers and closes his eyes, drifted back into thinking about Gabriel. He skin is on fire. He can hear chanting. His mouth feels thick, like he's swallowing blood. None of this freaks him out enough. It's him watching from a distance, he can see it happening but it's unclear, unreal.

He feels hands pulling at him, and he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter will be up soon- other ships are going to be included in these works.  
> Small note that this is not a predominantly destiel story, so if you're looking for a destiel action you may not want to carry on?


End file.
